The invention relates to a single-control mixer cartridge for hot and cold water.
As known, devices known as mixer cartridges are widely used in the field of faucets; these cartridges are inserted in the faucets and allow, by acting on a single actuation lever, to vary both the flow-rate delivered by the faucet from zero to a maximum value and the temperature of the delivered water by appropriately mixing the hot water and the cold water that arrive at said faucet.
These devices comprise a bottom provided with two inlet openings for the separate inflow of hot and cold water and with an outlet opening for hot, cold or mixed water, and a body which is associated with said bottom so as to define a portion of space suitable to contain a fixed plate, made of ceramic material and provided with holes corresponding to the openings of the bottom, and a movable plate, also made of ceramic material, which comprises a mixing chamber.
Said movable plate is coupled, with a plate covering element interposed or not, to the above mentioned actuation lever, which is pivoted on a rotating coupling inside said body; in this manner it is possible to make the movable plate assume different positions with respect to the fixed plate, thus obtaining different flow-rates and temperatures of the water delivered by the faucet, according to methods which are too well-known to delve into them.
Known cartridges have a bottom which, by virtue of the shape and arrangement of the openings, is excellently suited for inserting the cartridge in very simple faucets, such as ordinary flush-mount faucets for bathtubs and showers, whereas it is troublesome to insert said cartridge in different faucets, such as for example faucets for washbowls or bidets or for bathtub fittings.
So-called adapter devices have thus been proposed; they are inserted between the cartridge and the base of the cartridge accommodation cavity formed in the faucet; however, these adapter devices are not capable of meeting all the requirements of the various kinds of faucet, and most of all they create maintenance problems since, as they usually remain stuck in said cavity due to the hardening of the gaskets or to lime concretions, they cannot be removed and thus cleaned or replaced when necessary.
There are also cartridges in which the bottom is shaped so that it adapts in optimum conditions to individual types of faucet which are different from flush-mount ones for bathtubs and showers; however, obviously they do not allow interchangeability, since they are targeted for a single type of faucet, with all the consequent and well-known disadvantages.
It should also be noted that known cartridges, and particularly those meant to be inserted in small faucets, often have an inadequate performance as regards delivered water flow-rate and functionality, considered as ease in adjusting the temperature of the water and as ease in sliding during actuation.